Coconut's Day
by lostangel007
Summary: Coconuts experiances some malfunctions, and his memory circuits are trying to tell him something about his past.
1. The Malfunction

Sonic the Hedgehog, Coconut's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonic" or any related characters or properties. Sega does.  
  
Authors notes: Hello, and welcome to my little story here. This story will be more about Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, and of course, Coconuts. Well, mostly about Coconuts, and there will be an original character in this fic too, possibly Mary Sue. Okay, this will be a Mary Sue, but I will try to keep it original and interesting. (Or at least to those who like Coconuts, I'm not sure; a lot of people seem to find him annoying? I use to think so, too at first, but he grew on me, the crazy little monkey. And there's just something about him being a monkey and a robot all at once that just seems sad! So that is why I wanted to dedicate this story to him.) Well, enough about all that. Oh, and also this will have probably no Sonic or Tails as I want to concentrate on the villains. I just find the villains more interesting, lol.  
  
The nightmare whirled through his mechanical head like a tornado, fast and winding, dark and sinister.  
  
Coconuts shook his head, and blinked- How could he have been dreaming? He could not dream-he was a robot. Must have been a malfunction.  
  
Yup, yup, yup. That must have been it. Not to worry, a slight malfunction, he was still the same-an intelligent and sturdy robot, nothing at all like that goofy duo, Scratch and Grounder.  
  
One day they would be doing sewer patrol and he would be Robotnik's right- hand robot.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
The robotic little monkey looked down at the plunger in his hand, and then hastily tossed it into a corner of the bathroom, and stood, with his hands on his hips, observing the scene. The bathroom looked fine, squeaky clean. Not that Robotnik would praise him for it. He sighed, and proceeded to sit down on the floor, the gears in his head ticking away. What was funny (or not so funny) was he did not even remember finishing the bathroom-he must have dozed off when he had.the malfunction? Somehow, "Malfunction" didn't seem right, as he had experienced malfunctions before and they where nothing at all like what had just happened. It was like his memory circuits where trying to tell him something.  
  
Listen.  
  
Coconut's shook his head, jumping up from the floor. He did not want to think about what had just happened. So he must have circuited out a little bit, so what? Who doesn't every now and then?  
  
He heard voices in the other room. Scratch and Grounder where back and Robotnik was going on about something. In fact, he sounded quite pleased- could it be they actually, finally caught that stupid hedgehog? No, they couldn't of! They where just too dumb for that-but if they did, Coconuts would surely be on Sewer Patrol for life.  
  
Coconuts tiptoed out of the bathroom, he wanted to sneak a peek at what the three where talking about.  
  
Scratch and Grounder stood before their boss, both looking so hideously proud, it made Coconuts sick to his metal stomach, as he peered around the doorway. Robotnik stood before them, big and burly, and seated besides him, tied to a wooden chair, was a girl. Her hands and feet where bound, and there was tape over her mouth, but her eyes where not concealed, and her they looked every which way in the room, with fear.  
  
"Finally, you idiots have done something right!" Robotnik smiled at the robot "twins" and then turned to his new captive.  
  
"So you're a friend of Sonic's, are you? So you will be taking us to his secret hide-out, if you know what's best for you."  
  
The girl seemed like she was trying to answer, but the tape muffled her.  
  
Scratch chuckled at her misfortune, cackling like only a robot chicken would, and Grounder soon joined in on the laughter, until Robotnik yelled at them to both be quiet.  
  
From the doorway, and still unseen, Coconuts rolled his beady little eyes. So they still haven't caught Sonic-just a friend. And a human one, at that. Well, fine. Let them waste their time. He was about to head back to the bathrooms when he heard the girl yell out in pain.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
He turned back to look, Robotnik had ripped the tape from her mouth.  
  
"Ooh, that's gotta have hurt," Scratch muttered to Grounder.  
  
Coconuts squinted- he could see the girl even more now without the tape. She was young, it seemed, late teens or early twenties-and where had he seen her before? There was something familiar about her-he started, and searched her face for clues-her greenish eyes where obviously on the verge of tears, perhaps from the pain of the tape being ripped from her, or from fear of being kidnapped. He saw that one tear fell down her cheek, and it made him uneasy-although he hadn't the slightest clue why.  
  
The girl shook her head, and answered Robotnik, but Coconuts did not pick up what she was saying.  
  
It was then he felt as if he was going to "malfunction" again-and his memory circuits seemed to go crazy, searching, trying to remember..  
  
Cymbals. I remember cymbals. I can still hear them coming together...  
  
What the.?! He could even hear cymbals now, in his head. Putting his hands to his head, Coconuts fled the scene before anyone saw him. 


	2. Mirrored Past?

Coconuts went straight to his tiny living quarters in the fortress-with every intention of trying to forget about Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, and their captive in the other room. It was no concern of his; let them play their silly games. Geez. He was certain he could have caught that dumb hedgehog by now, and without having to kidnap somebody to lure somebody. He could just capture Sonic himself, he was sure of it! He sighed, and sat on his bed. It was really time to rest, especially since he seemed to be short- circuiting quite a few times that day. Rest his memory circuits..  
  
Funny, he felt better in his room then before, when he was watching that human. But why? Something was wrong. He felt uneasy, and he tried so hard to ignore his memory circuits, that in the back of his mechanical mind, where trying to tell him something.  
  
But what could they possibly be telling him?  
  
The monkey closed his eyes, and let himself shut down a bit...  
  
The malfunction came again, yet this time he was shut down, and could not do anything about it. He could only let it happen. Images formed in his mind, images that puzzled him so much that all he could do was watch.  
  
A man, a human, one that looked even older than Robotnik was looking down at him and smiling. He looked kindly, although Coconuts wasn't sure really what "kindly" was even. Wearing a dusty white apron, and small spectacles, he held up a small mechanical heart, as if to show Coconuts.  
  
What was going on? Coconuts tried to move, but found he couldn't-it was like he had stayed out in the rain too long.  
  
Not having much choice, the small robot stayed where he was and continued to watch the man in front of him. Was he an enemy?  
  
"There." The man before him spoke at last, and Coconuts wondered if he was addressing himself.  
  
"Now you're heart is ready."  
  
And the strange man seemed to be putting it into Coconuts, who just realized his chest must have been open. Coconuts opened his mouth to protest at once, but nothing came out. The man stood back now, seemingly admiring. A glare from across the room caught Coconut's eye once the man moved away-a mirror, straight ahead, and he at once looked to see himself- he wanted to know what type of state he was in! Had he broken down?  
  
But his reflection was not there. He stared in puzzlement, but he was just simply not there. All that was there was the mirrored image of the strange man, and the room he was in-some type of workshop, with a counter, and on top of the counter was some stupid little toy monkey. But Coconuts himself was nowhere to-  
  
Eep.  
  
Stupid little toy monkey?  
  
It was staring right back at him in the mirror, small and tan and plush, with a crooked smile sewn on.  
  
It couldn't be. How could it? For the first time, Coconuts wished he was back at the fortress, playing second-banana to Scratch and Grounder, doing his daily sewer patrol while they laughed. Anything was better than being a stupid little toy monkey!  
  
The man soon interrupted his puzzled thoughts, and held up a small box.  
  
"And lastly, the necklace-now we are ready for Nicole's birthday!"  
  
At that, Coconuts snapped out of it. Phew. He looked around him-it was his cramped yet familiar room. He looked down at a hand and moved it, just to make sure, then leaned against the wall for support, and to think. He went back to his original idea of maybe it all being a nightmare. But robots didn't have nightmares-at least, he never knew of it in the past? Perhaps he had taken some bad oil..  
  
But whatever it all was, nightmare or malfunction, what did it all mean?  
  
And he could not shake the nagging feeling that it was all so familiar in a way... 


	3. The Prisoner

Coconut's Day, Chapter Three, The Prisoner  
  
Now in a bad mood, and confused as well, Coconuts could no longer stay in his confined quarters, and decided to go find Scratch and Grounder. He didn't especially like socializing with Scratch and Grounder, but he wanted to go find them to ask if they ever experienced malfunctions or strange visions like he just had.  
  
The fortress was quiet. Coconuts knew they must have put their prisoner away, to think about it for awhile. He scowled; he could have gotten that stupid hedgehog for Robotnik, without having to go through all the trouble of kidnapping somebody just to lure Sonic.  
  
He past by the cells, and his metal little ears picked up a muffled sound. He stopped by the wooden door of the first cell, and listened. It sounded like crying. He first checked to see if anyone was around, and then pushed on the door a little bit. It opened; this did not surprise him as it was not uncommon for Scratch and Grounder to forget to lock the cells. He peered in; the cell was dark, except for the sunlight from the one tiny window inside. The young woman was that he had seen earlier was still tied to the chair, now in the middle of the cell. Something ticked inside him when he saw her, though he did not know what. She had momentarily forgotten her tears when she saw Coconuts, and looked at him with confusion.  
  
Coconuts, in return looked back at her. He was not sure why he was standing there right now. He frowned at her with his hands on his hips, as she studied him.  
  
She was a very pretty girl, but Coconuts did not think about that. All he could think of was this girl seemed familiar in a way. After a moment, the girl spoke.  
  
"Could you get me out of here?"  
  
Coconuts jumped back a bit. What did she just say? Who did she think he was, a friend? This angered him, and he kicked the chair she was bound to, on the leg, practically denting his foot, he kicked so hard.  
  
She looked at him with shock. "Hey."  
  
He gave her one last look, before he went to leave the cell. 


	4. The Gift

Coconut's Day, Chapter Four, A Gift  
  
Warning: This chapter may have high sugar content.  
  
Something was beginning to compute in his mind.  
  
Now outside the cell, his mind, once again began to wander....  
  
This time, there was nothing but darkness. Complete darkness. And silence as well, which actually frightened Coconuts. And it was not that easy to scare a robot. But what scared Coconuts was the thought that he had broken down, and Robotnik had thrown him away.  
  
No, no, no, his mind repeated. Help. He could not move.  
  
"So this is what robot heaven is like," he thought to himself, and he began to wish to be back with Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder when suddenly light came from above him, and then the little girl's voice:  
  
"Oh, Grandpa! How cute! Oh, I love him!" And Coconuts found himself being lifted up, out of the darkness, into a more brightly-lit room. ("And when did I ever get so small?" he pondered to himself). He then found himself to be looking into the eyes of a young girl, about seven or so. Something inside him was beginning to tell him that those eyes are familiar in some way, when he was lowered onto the floor. His eyes where now level with the girl's knees as she was kneeling down in front of him. Like before, he could not move his body, but his eye sight still worked-and he found that his eyes could move at least, and he took this opportunity to look over his surroundings. There was gift paper scattered about the floor, seemingly in patterns of red and green. There where other people in the room besides the girl, on the other side, sitting and talking on the couch. One man stood out to Coconuts, the man that the little girl had called "Grandpa." He was the man he had seen in his earlier malfunction.  
  
"There's a switch on his back, Nicole, give it a try."  
  
"Yeah," thought Coconuts. "Turn me on, girlie, so I can get on out of here." He so hated being shut down, not being able to do anything.  
  
Nicole smiled at him, completely oblivious to how the little monkey was feeling at the moment. She found the switch, and turned it on.  
  
Right away, Coconuts came alive-but he didn't demand to know what was going on, threaten to tell Dr, Robotnik, and then storm out, like he was planning. Instead, he began to smash together the two cymbals he had in each of his paws, again and again and again.  
  
"Oh, that is so cute!" exclaimed Nicole, watching her new toy with wonder.  
  
"I feel like an idiot," was all Coconuts could think. "Must stop...."  
  
Nicole's grandfather smiled at his granddaughter. "I put a heart in him as well."  
  
Nicole looked up from the clanging monkey. "You did? You're just saying that."  
  
"No, I did! Listen-you can hear it ticking."  
  
Nicole looked back at Coconuts, whose entire little mechanical body was shaking with each clang. She reached over and switched him off.  
  
Inside, Coconuts was breathing a sigh of relief. He almost wanted to thank the girl for turning him off. Almost.  
  
Nicole lifted him up again, and put her ear to the monkey's chest, and listened. She listened for a moment, before turning to her Grandpa. "He does have a heart! I can hear it ticking!"  
  
The funny thing was, Coconuts could hear it too.  
  
***********************************  
  
He snapped out of his malfunction, and found he was still in front of the prisoner's cell, and leaned against the door. Things where so slowly beginning to make sense to him, he began to realize that they were not malfunctions as he first thought they where, but perhaps, flashbacks. But......to have flashbacks, that meant those things really happened to him before, right? But how could they? In the flashbacks, he was seemingly a toy. A toy monkey and even mechanical like he was now. But Coconuts thought he had always been a robot, begun from a scrap of metal. How could he have been a silly toy before he was a robot? He had no answer for that.  
  
His mind wandered to the last thing he remembered from the flashback, was hearing his heart tick. Was it really his heart, or maybe just some mechanical gears ticking away? He looked around to make sure nobody was there, and then slowly put a hand up to his robotic chest, almost afraid of what he'd hear, (or not hear). 


	5. Realization

Coconuts stopped-no he could not do it. At least he could not do it himself. Slowly, he opened the cell door to the prisoner's quarters, and confronted the girl again.

"I need you'se to help me with something." He pointed to her. She stared at him, confused. "Oh? With what?"

"Well, first I'm going to have to untie your hands." and the little robotic monkey got to work untying her hands.

"Now," Coconuts stood in front of her, "put your hand over my chest. Where my heart should be, if I have one, and tell me what you feel."

The girl looked at him, confused, but applied her hand to his metal chest.

"Ohhh." She began, with a look of surprise, as she kept her hand on him. "Wow, that brings me back."

Coconuts jumped back from her. "What do you'se mean?!" he demanded.

"Why, that funny heartbeat! I use to have a toy monkey that had a heartbeat like that…it would make that funny pattern…ba…boom…ba boom…ba BOOM," she imitated. "Always loudest on the third beat," she said.

Coconuts almost fainted, but she did not notice. "My Grandfather made him that heart special. Only my Grandfather made hearts like that for toy…"her voice trailed off, and she stared at Coconuts.

"You have my monkey's heart!"

"I am your monkey, because I remember!" Coconuts almost yelled.

"But how can it be?" she asked sadly.

"Ohhh," Coconuts sat down on the cell floor, and put his head into his hands. "Now what am I to do?"

The prisoner looked at him for a moment, and then started to talk. "I lost my toy monkey when I was twelve years old. I loved him so much. But did my toy monkey be made into you?"

Coconuts almost did not hear the last sentence. His mind was on, "_I loved him so much."_ Loved? Had he once been loved? His mind then raced forward to the last thing she had said: _"But how did my toy monkey be made into you?"_

"Oh, no-" he groaned, as he realized that his mind was about to take him into another flashback….


	6. Conclusion

The flashback came as quickly and as smoothly as the others had come. Coconuts tried to moan, but no sound would come out of his mouth. Once again, he saw the young Nicole in front of himself. He knew he was in his "toy monkey state" yet again. Inside, he sighed. Would these flashbacks ever end? As soon as he snapped out of it, he thought he should take himself right to a robot repair shop, as to fix his malfunctions. But do I want to solve this mystery? Coconuts thought to himself. A voice deep within his mechanical self told him that everything was coming to light, and he pretty much figured who he was and where he came from.

Nicole beamed at him. In a strange way, he _almost_ wanted to smile back. And perhaps he would, if he could in his state. The young girl reached out, and petted his cheek.

It was then that his flashback took a very drastic turn. Dr. Robotnik, along with several of his robotic guards entered the room. Nicole jumped back, looking frightened. Nicole's grandfather entered behind them, looking very distraught.

"Nicole," he began.

At that, one of Robotnik's robots collapsed suddenly. The crazy doctor pointed to it, and addressed Nicole's grandfather.

"You see that? My robots are weak-this is why the right parts are essential, toy maker. They desperately need the legendary, long-running, sturdy parts that you create, and that I have heard so much about," The doctor grinned evilly.

"Uh, yes-but I have told you, uh-Dr. Robotnik-that my parts are not without malfunctions. It will take awhile to get them worked out, and awhile after that to manufacture what you need."

Dr. Robotnik was not happy at all with this information.

"But I need these parts now!" his face turned red.

The old man turned to Nicole, and smiled through his sweat. "Nicole, sweetie, if you could leave the room for a moment, please?"

Nicole reluctantly started to, without saying a word, but then stopped. She had forgotten her monkey. She went back for him, but her grandfather stopped her.

"No, Nicole. Just leave him for now."

"But why..?" Nicole's voice trailed off when she saw her grandfather's face. She shot one last look at Coconuts, and left.

"I do have a very advanced mechanical heart," Nicole's grandfather stated. "Please, if I give it to you, will you just let me be. I will have the rest of the parts ready for you in just a week."

Dr. Robotnik was growing impatient. "Fine, fine-but I want that advanced mechanical heart NOW." Dr. Robotnik sneered as he looked at the robot lying at his foot.

"Here it comes," thought Coconuts. "This is where I get my heart ripped out-literally, and I am turned into a robot."

It was then that Coconuts heard Dr. Robotnik scream his name; what was strange though, was it came not from the Dr. Robotnik that was standing in front of him.

Slowly, the scene before him began to fade, and Coconuts knew he was coming out of his flashback, and back to reality. He found he was back in the prisoner's cell, but he saw that something was now very different then before he had his flashback. Nicole was not in her chair-and Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder where standing in front of him. The Doctor was glaring; the latter where both snickering.

"He did it again," Scratch whispered sideways to Grounder.

"What?" Coconuts rubbed his head, confused.

"Coconuts! You have failed me again! That blasted hedgehog snuck in here and rescued the prisoner as you took a nap!" Dr. Robotnik was turning bright red.

"What? But no, Doctor-you don't understand-I wasn't napping, I was-"

"Enough! It is bathroom duty for you-FOREVER!" and with that, Dr. Robotnik tried to take a swipe at the robotic little monkey, but Coconuts turned to run.

"Yipes!" Coconuts ran out of the cell, with his long tail between his legs.

It was late evening, and Coconuts had decided it would be best to hide out from the doctor for a while. Being a monkey, Coconuts could actually climb very well, and could access the best hiding places in the fortress. That night, he decided to climb to the highest window, and to sit on the sill. The weather was warm, with a slight breeze. It was the first time that day that Coconuts was able to stop, and think about the events he had endured. By now, he had it pretty much figured out that he, in a past life, was a toy monkey that belonged to Nicole. But there where so many more questions that haunted his mind. For the first time in his pathetic life, he began to wonder what it would have been like if he was not a bad guy, and what could have been.


End file.
